Comme deux gouttes d'eau
by Ellundril07
Summary: Kagami reçoit la visite d'un visiteur étonnant, et il finit par se rendre compte à quel point lui et Aomine sont semblables. Malgré leurs différences. Yaoi Kagami x Aomine, autres couples évoqués.
1. Chapter 1

Salut salut ! Je suis ravie de vous présenter ma première fic Kuroko no Basket, alors soyez indulgent s'il vous plaît ! Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 1

Kagami sursauta quand la sonnette de son appartement sonna. Il n'attendait personne pourtant, et encore moins à cette heure-ci. Il s'apprêtait à faire une petite sieste avant de se mettre à ses devoirs pour le lendemain. Ah, il détestait le dimanche, et encore plus si il n'avait pas le droit d'aller faire un tour sur le terrain de basket pour s'entraîner un peu. La coach l'en avait formellement interdit, faute à cette fichue jambe qui n'en finissait plus de guérir.

Il soupira et se leva de son canapé où il s'était écroulé pour regarder un film à la télé.

-Oui, c'est pour qu…

Il suspendit sa question, la porte à demi ouverte.

-Ahomine ?! S'exclama t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Et comment t'as su où j'habitais ?

L'as de la génération des miracles se contenta de hausser les épaules. Kagami put d'ailleurs constater que celui-ci ne le regardait pas en face, chose étrange quand on connaissait un peu le personnage. Aomine fixait farouchement ses pieds.

-Tes chaussures ne t'ont rien fait, dit Kagami. Bon, je peux faire quelque chose pour toi, oui ou non ? Parce que sinon…

Il fit mine de refermer la porte, mais la poigne puissante de Aomine l'en empêcha.

-Dis moi, t'es devenu timide parce que je t'ai battu ? Ironisa le rouquin.

-Rien à voir Bakagami ! Rétorqua enfin Aomine.

Enfin, il le retrouvait ! Kagami s'inquiétait de le voir agir comme ça avec lui.

-Et d'ailleurs, la prochaine fois, c'est moi qui gagnerais ! Mais je suis là… pour autre chose.

Et il se remit à fixer ses pieds. Ça devenait une habitude ma parole ! Kagami commençait sérieusement à songer à le secouer pour le réveiller quand son rival consentit enfin à dire ce qui l'amenait.

-Ah, en fait j'ai la dalle ! T'aurais pas un truc à grailler par hasard ?

Kagami beugua. Il scruta le visage du jeune homme en face de lui pour savoir si oui ou non, il plaisantait. Mais non. Aomine semblait vraiment être venu le voir pour lui piquer de la bouffe !

Il cherchait quelque chose de bien méchant à lui rétorquer avant de claquer la porte quand Aomine se mit à rire.

-Non, c'est bon laisse tomber en fait ! J'me casse !

Il commença à repartir. Kagami le regarda plus attentivement avant de lui attraper le bras.

-Te barre pas avant d'avoir entendu ma réponse abruti ! Je dois avoir des restes de midi à te filer.

Aomine se retourna vivement, surpris.

-Ah ben… merci mec !

…

-Ah, c'est trop bon ce truc ! S'exclama Aomine en engloutissant une énorme portion de riz. T'as acheté ça où ?

-C'est moi qui l'ai fait, répondit Kagami, assis en face.

Aomine jeta un regard vers le Tonkatsu qui fumait dans son assiette, devant lui.

-Je savais pas que tu savais cuisiner, Bakagami. Mais tu te débrouille plutôt bien ! Moi, je suis une vraie calamité en cuisine !

-Je veux bien te croire, soupira Kagami. Bon, raconte moi ta vie maintenant.

Aomine interrompit son geste.

-De quoi tu parles ? Demanda t-il. Tout va bien, mis à part que j'ai perdu il y a pas longtemps contre ton équ...

-Je veux bien croire qu'à ton âge ton appétit soit énorme, le coupa Kagami, mais là, ça n'a rien à voir ! Y'a un truc qui cloche Ahomine, et je veux savoir ce que c'est !

-Le truc, c'est que ça te regarde pas !

-Si, parce que c'est ma bouffe que t'es en train d'ingurgiter !

Aomine reposa son bol presque doucement sur la table.

-Allez vas-y, accouche !

-Hé, un peu de tact, tu veux ! Protesta Aomine.

-Rien à carrer, de te ménager ! Répliqua Kagami sur le même ton. Et les gens qui me connaissent ne m'apprécient pas pour ça, crois moi !

-Ah, y'a des gens qui t'apprécient ? Ironisa l'autre.

-Change pas de sujet idiot, se contenta de répondre le rouquin. Tu ne me perdras pas. Alors ? C'est ton premier repas depuis combien de temps ?

Aomine détourna les yeux. Kagami comprit qu'il avait tapé en plein dans le mile. Mais il était surpris. Il ne savait pas que son rival avait des soucis d'argent.

-C'est juste un truc idiot ! Finit par lâcher Aomine. C'est juste que…

Il s'interrompit. Kagami l'encouragea du regard.

-Mes parents sont partis en voyage de réconciliation, expliqua Aomine. À chaque fois qu'ils se disputent, ils font ça. Et cette fois, ils ont failli divorcer, alors ils ont organisé un super gros voyage à Paris. Et… en général, ils me laissent des sous pour que je me débrouille tout seul.

-Ils t'ont pas filé assez ? Où t'as tout claqué quelque part ?

-Non ! Râla Aomine. Ils ont juste rallongé leur voyage à la dernière minute. Ils m'ont dit qu'ils m'enverraient de l'argent de Paris, mais bon…

-Et tu les as pas appelé ?

-Si, et ma mère m'a dit « Ne t'inquiète pas Daiki chéri, je m'en suis occupée. Tu recevras de l'argent via la poste. ». Ça, c'était il y a une semaine. Depuis j'attends toujours.

-T'as pas bouffé depuis une semaine ?! S'étrangla Kagami.

-C'est le seul truc que t'as capté de mon histoire ?! Protesta Aomine. Et puis, j'ai piqué des trucs dans le bentô de Sakurai tous les midi en semaine !

Kagami soupira. Manger trois bouts de saucisses par jour ne suffisaient sûrement pas à remplir l'estomac d'un gars comme Aomine, c'était sûr. Sans compter que hier, il n'y avait pas cours, ce qui signifiait qu'il n'avait rien avalé de la journée. Ça expliquait son appétit monstrueux.

-Rassure moi, t'as quand même pas fait d'entraînement dans ces conditions ?

-Vas-y, prends moi pour un idiot ! Dit Aomine. Évidemment que non ! J'aurais jamais tenu sinon !

-Pourquoi t'en as parlé à personne jusqu'à présent ?

-J'ai ma fierté quand même !

-Pourquoi maintenant ?

Aomine détourna une nouvelle fois le regard.

-Aomine ! Insista le rouquin.

-Hé ho, c'est bon ! J'ai fait un malaise ce matin, c'est tout !

Kagami en resta coi. Il ne pensait pas que ça serait allé aussi loin, et il en voulait un peu aux parents de Aomine de le laisser dans cet état. Mais il aurait du s'en douter. Vu le métabolisme hyper actif de Aomine, pas question de rester sans nourriture bien longtemps. Kagami était même surpris qu'il ait tenu aussi longtemps. Lui même était constamment obligé de garder de la nourriture sur lui, car il avait très souvent faim.

-Et… pourquoi moi ?

-J'en sais rien ! S'énerva Aomine. C'était peut-être le plus évident ! Si j'étais allé voir Momoi, elle l'aurait dit à toute mon équipe et aux autres de la génération des miracles, et si j'avais demandé à Tetsu, il m'aurait lancé ce regard bizarre du genre de « tu es un idiot Aomine » et j'aurais presque pas pu manger, comme il bouffe que dalle lui ! Donc voilà !

Kagami ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être d'accord avec lui en ce qui concernait Kuroko. Il aurait effectivement ce genre de réaction, et il ne mangeait vraiment rien !

Des bruits de mastication l'arrachèrent à ses pensées.

-Quoi ? Demanda Aomine en avalant une bouchée de chou émincé.

-Rien, répondit Kagami. J'ai encore du riz dans l'autocuiseur. T'en veux ?

Son invité surprise lui tendit son bol pour toute réponse.

…

-Ah, j'ai plus faim ! Soupira Aomine en tâtant son estomac. Ça fait du bien !

Kagami se retint de sourire, étrangement attendri. Il n'appréciait pas particulièrement Aomine en tant qu'être humain, mais il était moins désagréable que ce qu'il pensait. Et ils se ressemblaient beaucoup tous les deux. Les seules choses qu'ils aimaient étaient : le basket, manger et dormir.

En dehors de ça, malgré son talent au basket, Aomine était vraiment insupportable. Fainéant, arrogant et affreusement cynique. Il n'avait presque aucune qualités, mais Kagami, même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais, l'admirait un peu. Et il ne voulait pas le laisser tout seul comme ça. Il savait Aomine capable de se laisser mourir de faim par pure fierté.

L'as de la génération des miracles se leva et amena son assiette dans l'évier.

-J'ai un lave-vaisselle, l'informa Kagami. Mets tout dedans.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta sans rien dire. Il n'allait pas se plaindre, si ? Il était nul en rangement, ce qui lui valait tout le temps de se faire engueuler par sa mère, mais il fit un effort, comme il était de meilleure humeur et qu'il avait le ventre plein de surcroît.

-Euh… merci pour la bouffe ! Dit-il en remettant son manteau. C'était très bon !

Et il se dirigea à grands pas vers la porte, gêné. Kagami, lui, n'avait pas bougé de sa chaise.

-Je sens que je vais le regretter mais bon… Aomine ?

-Quoi ?

-Les repas du soir sont à 20h, ceux du midi à 13h, énuméra Kagami.

Aomine se retourna vers lui, incrédule.

-Le week-end, le petit déj' est à 10h, en semaine rendez vous au terrain de basket près de Seirin pour que je te file ton bentô.

Il mit toute son énergie pour lever les yeux vers Aomine en attendant une réaction.

Qui ne vint pas. Aomine tentait tant bien que mal de comprendre les motivations du rouquin. Était-ce de la pitié ?

-Ne sois pas en retard, ou c'est le chien du voisin qui aura ta part ! Ajouta Kagami pour combler le silence qui s'était installé. Bon, file maintenant, j'ai des devoirs à faire pour demain !

-Ah.. ok ! Dit enfin Aomine. Alors… à… à ce soir ?

-Ouais, répondit Kagami en se détournant.

Aomine sortit en dissimulant un sourire reconnaissant, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais.


	2. Chapter 2

Salut à tous les lecteurs de cette fic ! J'ai reçu des reviews très agréable qui m'ont beaucoup encouragé pour la suite et j'en remercie tous ceux qui l'ont fait ! Comme c'était ma première de ce manga, j'étais un peu sceptique mais bon voilà, ça va mieux !

J'ai pas l'habitude de répondre aux reviews via un chapitre, mais je vais le faire, au moins pour une. **Y. Yorozuya **: Déjà, merci beaucoup pour tes critiques très constructives. J'ai pas fait attention en ce qui concerne la relation entre Momoi et Aomine, mais j'ai rectifié au moins le surnom ! Les autres points que tu as souligné… Non mais en fait, tu pourrais être détective ! T'es en train de casser toute mon intrigue ! TT (Je rigole t'inquiète !). J'espère que la suite te dérangera moins. ^^ Et oui, j'ai tous les tomes sortis en France du moins, c'est à dire jusqu'au tome 19. Je sais pas où tu en es toi, mais du coup, t'en sais peut-être plus que moi sur le sujet si tu le lis sur internet (ma connexion est chaotique donc je ne peux pas le faire).

Chapitre 2

Kagami lui fourra la boite entre les mains en râlant.

-T'es vraiment chiant Aomine ! Je suis obligé de trouver des excuses à chaque fois pour m'éclipser !

-Je sais ! Répondit Aomine en s'asseyant pour manger. Ah, j'avais vraiment trop faim !

-Tu pourrais pas juste me laisser expliquer ça à mon équipe, ou au moins à Kuroko ?

-Surtout pas ! Dit le plus bronzé des deux, la bouche pleine. J'ai un minimum de…

-Fierté je sais ! Le coupa le rouquin. Mais franchement, on dirait que je cache un truc tabou ! C'est pas la mort, de te faire ton bentô tous les jours !

-Ouais, mais Tetsu est perspicace. Il comprendra vite.

-Tiens d'ailleurs, en parlant de Kuroko ! S'exclama Kagami. C'est super dur de le semer ! En plus, avec sa Misdirection, je suis jamais sûr de l'avoir perdu en cours de route ou pas ! Je suis sûr qu'il va nous coincer un de ces quatre !

Aomine s'étouffa avec son sandwich.

-Arrête, tu me rassure pas du tout là ! Protesta t-il.

-Hé, c'est bon hein ! C'est pas comme si on était en plein rencard non plus !

Aomine mordit dans son pain pour masquer son désarroi. Kagami disait des trucs étranges des fois, sans même réfléchir. Le terme « rencard » par exemple. Étant donné qu'ils bouffaient ensemble presque tout le temps, c'était presque gênant. Et puis, franchement, vu de loin, ils ressemblaient presque à un couple qui mangeaient ensemble un bentô. Heureusement qu'ils étaient deux mecs d'ailleurs, parce que sinon…

-Ah, j'ai entraînement ce soir ! Dit-il soudain. De 17 à 20h, alors je serais en retard ce soir, le temps que je me change chez moi et tout !

-Moi aussi j'ai entraînement, lui rappela Kagami. Et coup de bol, aux mêmes horaires que toi. Du coup, le repas est à 21h30, vu que moi aussi je dois me changer et préparer la bouffe.

-Ok.

Un silence s'installa. Aomine était toujours embarrassé par la situation, même si il faisait comme si c'était tout à fait normal. Il faudrait qu'il trouve un moyen de remercier Bakagami une fois toute cette histoire terminée, mais de façon naturelle. Peut-être en lui proposant un face à face et le laisser gagner ? Non, il avait sa fierté tout de même !

-C'est quoi, l'excuse que t'as trouvé pour lâcher tes potes ? Demanda Aomine pour détendre l'ambiance.

-Hein ? Ah, je lui ai dit que j'allais faire des paniers pour digérer.

-Trop facile ! Tu pourras même lui servir la même à chaque fois !

-Non, il voulait venir tout à l'heure, contra Kagami. Mais je lui ai dit qu'il était pas doué en face à face et je l'ai planté là. Je crois qu'il me fait la gueule.

-Ah, juste avant un entraînement c'est pas malin, rigola Aomine. Tetsu peut-être très revanchard des fois. Une fois je lui ai fait une remarque du genre et je me suis pris « par mégarde » des ballons sur la tronche pendant tout l'entraînement du soir !

Kagami éclata de rire. Aomine fut surpris de le voir rire franchement comme ça sur une anecdote aussi stupide. C'était bête à dire, mais le rouquin avait un rire vraiment agréable à entendre.

-J'en ai plein d'autres du genre si tu veux ! Je te les raconterais ce soir !

…

-Je m'en doutais, ironisa Aomine.

Kagami pressa une poche de glace sur sa joue. Il venait à peine de sortir de la douche que Aomine avait débarqué chez lui, avant de se foutre de sa gueule en voyant les bleus qu'avaient laissé les ballons en lui atterrissant dessus.

-Putain, ça fait un mal de chien ! Râla Kagami. Kuroko, la prochaine fois, je te bute !

-Tu pourras pas. Il va te regarder de son air totalement inexpressif et te diras « C'est ta faute Kagami. Tu n'avais qu'à pas me chercher ».

-Je sais !

Aomine, toujours debout tandis que Kagami était assis sur son canapé, se mit à ricaner bêtement. Il l'avait prévenu pourtant !

-Ah, c'est quoi ça ?! S'exclama soudain le rouquin en se levant précipitamment. Ah, c'est qu'une goutte d'eau ! D'où elle a pu… Aomine, ça t'arrive, de te sécher les cheveux ?

Aomine passa une main dans sa chevelure bleu foncé encore trempée.

-Ah, j'ai oublié comme je suis parti vite. Mais c'est pas grave, de toute façon ils sont courts alors…

-Avec la température extérieure ?! Tu vas choper la mort, crétin !

Kagami se dirigea à grands pas furibonds vers la salle de bains et en revint avec une serviette qu'il lui lança en pleine tête.

-Ah ! Bakagami, fais gaffe un p.. elle est chaude ?! S'étrangla Aomine en la tâtant, surpris.

-Les chauffes-serviettes, tu connais ? Soupira Kagami en attrapant un tablier. Bon, je m'occupe du repas. Toi… mets la table, y'en a pas pour longtemps.

Il jeta un regard à Aomine et éclata de rire.

-Tes cheveux… trop drôle…

Aomine regarda sa tête dans le miroir le plus proche et piqua un fard. Il s'était frotté vigoureusement la tête avec la serviette sans réfléchir et maintenant, il ressemblait vaguement à un Super Saiyen, la blondeur en moins.

-Ah, j'ai pas fait gaffe, dit-il pour masquer sa fierté blessée.

-Tu fais ça avec tout ? Se moqua Kagami. Du genre « plus de shampooing ? Tant pis, l'eau c'est suffisant ! »

Devant le manque de réaction de l'as de la génération des miracles, il eut comme un doute.

Il s'approcha et dut se mettre, à son grand désespoir, sur la pointe des pieds pour sentir les cheveux de Aomine. Qui recula instinctivement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais Bakagami ! S'exclama t-il.

-Je vérifiais juste que tu utilisais bien du shampooing pour te laver les cheveux, répondit du tac au tac Kagami.

-Tu me prends pour qui au juste ! Protesta Aomine. Tu veux pas non plus vérifier que j'utilise du gel douche aussi ?

-Je peux ?

-Non !

…

-Kagami, je sais que tu me cache quelque chose, dit Kuroko.

Kagami venait de revenir du stade où il avait passé la pause déjeuner avec Aomine. Il avait cette fois prétexté devoir passer à la pharmacie pour acheter des compresses pour son visage. Il pensait les avoir tous persuadés, puisque même Kuroko n'avait rien dit, mais il s'était apparemment fourvoyé.

-Tu ne te dis pas que je te fais juste la gueule pour ça ?! Répliqua t-il en montrant le bleu qui ornait sa joue.

-Non. Et puis, c'était ta faute Kagami. Tu m'avais cherché, répondit le fantôme de la génération des miracles.

Exactement ce que Aomine lui avait dit qu'il dirait. Presque mot à mot. C'en était désespérant qu'ils aient été aussi proches et qu'ils se connaissent aussi bien.

-Pour en revenir à ce que je disais, je suis maintenant persuadé que tu me cache quelque chose.

-Je ne cache rien du tout ! S'insurgea Kagami. Et puis même si c'était le cas, j'ai le droit d'avoir une vie privée il me semble !

Il s'éloigna à grands pas, en colère contre Kuroko mais aussi contre Aomine. Après tout, si celui-ci ne lui avait pas demandé de garder le secret, il ne serait pas en train de se disputer avec son meilleur ami !

Kuroko le regarda s'éloigner en se demandant s'il ne s'était pas mêlé de quelque chose qui ne le regardait pas, avant de supprimer ces pensées indésirables de son esprit. Il saurait ce que Kagami lui cachait, même si celui-ci devait lui en vouloir toute sa vie pour ça.

Son portable vibra, l'arrachant à ses pensées. Le message qu'il reçut fit naître un début d'idée dans son esprit.

…

-Ah, mais si c'est pas notre très cher Aomine !

Aomine se retourna, surpris d'être interpellé dans la rue ainsi. Il n'avait remarqué aucune tête connue.

-Et tu es ? Demanda t-il au jeune homme en face de lui.

-Je suis… hé, Shin-chan, viens voir qui est là !

L'adolescent fit de grands gestes en direction d'une silhouette que Aomine connaissait très bien.

-Midorima, fit-il. Yo.

-Salut Aomine, répondit Midorima. Comment vas-tu ?

-Plutôt bien, répondit-il. Tu promènes ton toutou ?

Il désigna l'autre garçon qui lui tira la langue.

-Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, dit le shooter de la génération des miracles.

-Shin-chan ! Protesta l'autre.

Il tendit la main à Aomine.

-Je suis Takao.

Aomine lui serra brièvement la main.

-Et je suis le copain de Shin-chan ! Ajouta Takao en passant son bras autour de la taille de Midorima qui rougit légèrement.

Aomine tiqua et interrogea son ancien coéquipier du regard qui finit par acquiescer.

-Shin-chan a toujours du mal à l'avouer, dit Takao. Mais c'est lui qui m'a demandé !

-N'importe quoi ! Réfuta Midorima.

-Ah oui ? Et c'est qui qui m'a plaqué contre un mur pour m'emb…

Midorima baillonna le brun avec sa main.

-Ne l'écoute pas Aomine. Ton coude va mieux ?

-Ouais, pas trop mal. En fait, c'est étrange de te savoir en couple, et avec un autre gars en plus ! T'es genre, encore plus asocial que Akashi à ta façon alors…

Midorima se contenta de renifler de mépris.

-Pourquoi, t'as un souci avec les gays ? Demanda Takao qui était parvenu à se libérer de l'étreinte de son petit ami.

-Ah non… pas du tout, répondit Aomine. Je…

_ Je pense à quelqu'un en ce moment. Un autre gars._

C'est ce qui avait failli franchir ses lèvres, et il se sentit très mal d'un seul coup. À cause de ce qui était arrivé la veille.

_Flash-back._

Enfin la fin de la semaine ! Aomine en sauterait presque de joie, si l'attitude encore plus collante de Momoi ne l'avait pas enjoint à rester aussi blasé que d'habitude et à rentrer chez lui en traînant des pieds. Mais demain, c'était samedi, ce qui signifiait un petit déjeuner ! Car comme Toô et Seirin était loin l'une de l'autre, et que Kagami et lui n'habitaient pas franchement à côté, il n'avait pas le temps de manger le matin et il devait attendre son bentô du midi ! Mais là, c'était différent ! Il aurait le temps de faire le chemin.

C'est ce qu'il fit donc. La perspective d'un petit déjeuner le fit se réveiller de bonne heure (pas trop non plus) et il arriva plus tôt que prévu devant chez Kagami. Chez qui il entra sans frapper, comme d'habitude.

L'appartement était silencieux, et relativement vide, ce qui le surprit. La porte était ouverte, donc Bakagami devait forcément être là.

-Hé, Kagami ! T'es où !

Un grognement sourd lui répondit d'un coin obscur de l'appartement où il n'avait jamais mis les pieds. Suivi d'un bruit sourd.

-Putain… c'est qui ? Entendit-il.

Une silhouette enveloppée dans une couverture s'avança vers lui. Kagami venait visiblement de se réveiller, vu l'expression encore endormie qu'il arborait. Aomine ne put s'empêcher de le trouver attendrissant, malgré le signal d'alarme qui se mit à sonner dans un coin de son esprit.

Kagami plissa les yeux, encore peu habitué à la lumière.

-Ah, c'est toi Aomine… J'avais complètement oublié que tu d'vais passer…

Il se débarrassa de sa couverture et se laissa tomber sur son canapé pour terminer sa nuit. Heureusement pour lui, il avait eu froid au jambes et il avait enfilé un pantalon pour dormir, car habituellement il dormait nu, ce qui aurait été très compliqué à expliquer à Aomine s'il l'avait traumatisé à vie.

Aomine était toujours planté là où il était, c'est à dire au milieu du salon sans trop savoir quoi faire.

Kagami finit par le remarquer et enleva un coussin au dessus de sa tête avant de tapoter la place à présent libre pour qu'il s'assoit. Aomine s'exécuta.

-Je sais que t'as faim, mais attends un peu… marmonna le tigre qui ressemblait pour l'occasion plus à un chat. Juste un peu…

-Je vais pas en mourir tu sais, dit Aomine d'une voix étrangement douce pour ne pas le réveiller trop violemment.

-Je sais ? Répondit Kagami. Et tant qu'on y est, tu vas me servir d'oreiller tiens !

Il posa un coussin sur les genoux d'Aomine, malgré ses protestations et fourra sa tête dans les profondeurs duveteuses. C'était quand même beaucoup plus confortable comme ça ! Il poussa un profond soupir de contentement.

Aomine songeait sérieusement à le virer. Lui, le lycéen le plus doué du Japon au basket, utilisé comme un oreiller par un gars mal réveillé ! Fallait pas trop rêver quand même ! Et puis même, venant de Kagami, ça semblait encore plus bizarre. C'était peut-être parce qu'il était encore endormi qu'il avait des idées aussi étranges, vas savoir !

Mais pour une raison qui lui était totalement inconnue, Aomine ne pouvait pas virer Kagami comme ça, ne serait-ce qu'à cause de l'expression béate qui ornait son visage. Ou encore parce qu'il avait attrapé une de ses jambes et s'y accrochait fermement et enfin parce qu'il s'était… rendormi. Tout simplement.

Ça ne lui laissait pas beaucoup de distraction pour passer le temps. Il passa quelques minutes à jouer à un jeu débile sur son portable, mais il arrêta vite. Et il commençait vraiment à avoir faim ! Puis il se mit en tête de réveiller doucement Kagami.

Il lui attrapa donc doucement l'épaule et la secoua gentiment, pas trop fort non plus. Mais pas de réaction. Il ne put que constater à quel point sa peau était douce, et que les muscles bougeaient dessous. C'était très agréable à caresser. Puis, il se rendit compte jusqu'où ses pensées avaient dérivées. Mais c'était trop tard.

_Il est quand même vachement bien roulé l'autre Kagami !_

-Hé Bakagami, debout ! S'exclama t-il en se baffant mentalement pour chasser ces pensées.

_Fin flash-back_

-Donc non… ajouta Aomine. J'ai rien contre les gays. Sur ce…

Il s'éloigna, laissant Takao et Midorima dans le vague quand à son cheminement mental.


	3. Chapter 3

Salut tout le monde ! Donc… en fait, en général j'aime pas trop mettre les suffixes comme le -kun ou -sempai parce que ça me semble bizarre. C'est mon avis personnel donc, que personne ne se sente visé. Mais… comme j'adore les jeux de mots débiles sur les noms de Aomine et Kagami, je les laisse en japonais, c'est plus drôle comme ça ! C'est pareil pour Kise, puisqu'il apparaît plus loin dans la fic (Comment ça je spoile ?! Pas du tout ! XD), je préfère juste prévenir que je ne traduirais pas les surnoms qu'il donne aux autres, du genre de « Kurokocchi ». C'est vraiment trop moche en français. Et… je crois que c'est tout. Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Chapitre 3

-Je crois que je sais ce que tu me cache, déclara Kuroko en guise de bonjour à Kagami.

Kagami ne répondit même pas et afficha une mine des plus blasées. Pourtant, à l'intérieur, il paniquait complètement. Comment Kuroko pouvait-il être au courant, et qu'est-ce qu'il croyait qu'il se passait ?

-Ah… finit-il par lâcher. Si tu le dis…

Il passa devant lui et se dirigea vers l'entrée de la classe.

-Tu pourras peut-être m'expliquer pourquoi Aomine aussi disparaît à l'heure du déjeuner ?

Il s'arrêta. Grillé. C'était complètement grillé.

Il se retourna lentement vers Kuroko en tâchant de garder un visage neutre.

-Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi, de ce que fout Aomine pendant l'heure du déjeuner ?

Son camarade sortit son téléphone de sa poche.

-Momoi m'a appelé pour me le dire. J'ai trouvé que ça coïncidait bizarrement avec ta nouvelle habitude.

-Et ?

Kuroko se contenta de le fixer. Kagami fit de même. Un duel de regard commença entre eux. C'était presque une habitude de faire ça, mais cette fois, c'était plus important et surtout, moins amical que d'ordinaire.

-Hé les rookies !

Les deux interpellés sursautèrent de concert, surpris par la voix grave de Hyuga.

-Vous aviez l'air bizarres tous les deux, fit remarquer leur capitaine.

-Ce n'est rien, répondit Kuroko. Kagami ne veut simplement pas admettre qu'il a des rencards avec Aomine.

-Je ne… commença Kagami. Mais c'est quoi cette histoire de rencard ?! Et Aomine !? Je rêve !

-Il n'y a pas de mal, le rassura Hyuga, pensant que Kagami était gêné d'avouer ses penchants sexuels. J'ai découvert récemment que Mitobe et Koganei étaient ensemble. Ça m'a fait tout drôle, mais franchement, j'ai rien contre ça. Et puis bon… Aomine est… plutôt ce qu'on pourrait appeler un beau gosse alors…

Kagami était aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

-Mais je…

-Et puis, ajouta Kuroko, vous êtes vous-même homosexuel non ? Avec Kiyoshi.

Hyuga se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise.

-Ce n'est pas de moi qu'il s'agit, et Kuroko, arrête de te mêler de mes affaires, d'accord ? Ça va si c'est celles de Kagami, mais… Kagami, t'es toujours avec nous ?

Kuroko baissa les yeux et vit son ami accroupi, la tête dans les mains.

-Je crois qu'il est en pleine prise de conscience.

-La ferme Kuroko ! S'exclama Kagami. Ça n'a rien à voir ! J'en ai juste entendu trop sur les couples de l'équipe ! Mon innocence est en train de partir en morceaux !

-C'est vrai, approuva Kuroko. Aomine saura très bien s'en charger.

-Pitié… geignit le plus grand en s'empêchant de penser à ce que Aomine pourrait lui faire. Avec peu de résultats, malheureusement.

-Bon, dit Hyuga. J'étais venu vous dire qu'on va aller assister à un match de Haizaki mercredi après-midi. Vous venez je suppose ?

-Oui, répondit Kuroko.

-Tant mieux. À demain à l'entraînement alors.

-Ouais à d'main… grogna Kagami en entrant dans la classe pour empêcher Kuroko de l'embêter davantage avec Aomine.

…

-J'ai rien dit, promis !

Aomine poussa un long gémissement.

-Satsuki, je vais te tuer, je te le jure !

-Aomine, on t'as jamais dit de pas frapper les filles ?

-Toi, tu frappes bien Tetsu, non ?

La répartie, lancée le plus naturellement du monde, créa un froid entre les deux jeunes hommes. Et puis soudain, ils éclatèrent de rire en chœur.

-Il t'aurait défoncé si il t'avait entendu ! Lança Kagami, hilare.

-Oh que oui ! Approuva Aomine en s'étranglant avec son pain.

Il se mit à tousser bruyamment, ayant avalé de travers. Kagami lui passa sa bouteille d'eau que Aomine s'empressa de vider.

_ Il a pas essuyé avant de boire…_

Telle était la pensée qui taraudait l'esprit de Kagami en voyant Aomine boire goulûment le contenu de la bouteille, sans même songer à lui dire de lui en laisser un peu.

-Du coup, je fais comment ? Dit-il pour détourner ses pensées de la bouche de Aomine collée au récipient en plastique. Et non, il ne le matait pas !

-Hm… Il a aucune preuve non ? Répondit l'autre. Et c'est une coïncidence si on disparaît aux mêmes heures.

Clin d'œil à l'appui.

Kagami réfléchit. Les réflexions de Kuroko lui revinrent à l'esprit malgré toutes ses protestations. Un rencard, hein ? Et bien, il avait lui-même utilisé ce terme quelques jours plus tôt à la rigolade, alors c'est que ça devait bien en avoir l'air, ne serait-ce qu'un peu ? Et Aomine, qu'est-ce qu'il pensait de tout ça ?

-Kise m'a appelé hier soir, dit soudain Aomine. Il semblait un peu déprimé.

-Ah ?

Kagami se fichait éperdument des états d'esprits de Kise, même s'il n'était pas franchement désagréable à supporter. Juste un peu lourd avec ses hordes de fans et ses surnoms ridicules. Mais il fallait bien faire la conversation.

-Ouais, continua Aomine. Il faisait semblant de chialer alors j'ai pas tout compris mais en gros j'ai capté « Haisaki », « draguer » et « mon copain ». Donc…

-Haisaki a dragué son copain, termina Kagami.

Un ange passa.

-Attends, il a un copain ?

-Son capitaine il me semble.

Aomine guetta la réaction de Kagami. Il voulait juste voir ce qu'il pensait de l'homosexualité. Déjà, ça ne l'avait pas choqué d'entendre « son copain » et pas « sa copine », donc il pouvait en déduire qu'il n'y était pas totalement hostile.

-Ah, le père Kasamatsu ! S'exclama Kagami en se rappelant enfin du nom dudit capitaine. Bah, pourquoi pas… Ils avaient l'air de bien s'entendre dès le début. Nous, on a Hyuga et Kiyoshi et Mitobe et Koganei.

Aomine s'étrangla.

-Tant que ça ! Mais vous arrivez à faire des entraînements normaux au moins ?

-Heu… Épargne moi tes sous entendus douteux, tu veux bien ?

…

-Mais lâchez moi, bande de **** !

-Un peu de respects envers tes aînés, Aomine, dit Imayoshi, son habituel sourire narquois accroché à ses lèvres.

-Vous m'avez mis une putain de laisse ! Hurla Aomine.

Des spectateurs se retournèrent, choqués par son langage si poli.

-Oui, parce que le coup du magasine n'avait pas marché, argumenta Imayoshi. Tu remarqueras que cette fois, j'avais choisi la bonne idole !

-Mais je m'en fiche de ton magasine à la con ! Répliqua Aomine en lui lançant en pleine face. Tu peux te le mettre ou je pense !

-Allez, assis toi, et surtout, tais toi maintenant !

Imayoshi décida de le garder en laisse un moment, histoire d'être sûr qu'il reste.

-Oh, mais ce sont nos amis de Tôo ! Vous aussi, vous êtes venus voir le match ?

-Ah, mais c'est Seirin ! Répondit Imayoshi. Vous voulez vous asseoir peut-être ?

Il se leva pour se décaler et se rapprocher de Aomine, quitte à se faire mordre.

-Très jolie laisse Aomine, commenta Kuroko.

Toute l'équipe jeta un œil à l'objet qui ornait le cou de l'as de Tôo qui sentait sa fierté s'émietter petit à petit.

-Oh, mais ça te va très bien en plus ! Le complimenta Kiyoshi, avant de recevoir un regard noir.

Kuroko se fit le plus discret possible et observa l'échange visuel entre Kagami et Aomine, qui s'avéra totalement inexistant.

-Allons nous asseoir ! Proposa t-il d'un seul coup, arrachant un sursaut et un cri à sa nouvelle lumière.

-Ne… recommence pas toi…

-Viens Kagami, se contenta t-il de dire en attrapant l'autre par la manche.

Il l'installa… à côté de Aomine. Il eut la joie de constater que les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient visiblement tendus depuis qu'ils étaient assis côte à côte.

-Ah, Kagami ! S'exclama Imayoshi. Tu es plus près que moi, alors tu veux bien…

Il lui tendit le bout de la laisse. Kagami l'attrapa avec appréhension.

-Je dois faire quoi ? Demanda t-il, incertain.

-Fais juste en sorte que Aomine ne bouge pas.

Kagami fixa alors longuement le cou de Aomine, auquel était attaché l'objet grâce à un harnais, et ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

-T'as vraiment l'air idiot avec ce truc ! Un vrai animal de compagnie !

-La ferme Bakagami ! Répliqua Aomine, honteux.

Plus personne ne le prendrait au sérieux à présent. Surtout si il se battait de nouveau contre Seirin, l'image de la laisse resterait à tout jamais gravé dans leurs esprits.

-Tu as raison Kagami, intervint Kuroko de son habituel ton monocorde. Tu devrais le caresser d'ailleurs.

Deux paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers lui. Il avait parlé assez doucement pour ne pas se faire entendre de tous les joueurs.

-Mais..mais..mais… bafouilla Kagami. Kuroko, de quoi tu…

-Tetsu ! Le coupa Aomine. Dis… pas des trucs comme ça !

Kuroko les regarda tour à tour. Ils étaient rouges tous les deux et surtout, Kagami s'étaient instinctivement rapproché de Aomine. Bon, il avait surtout reculé pour s'éloigner de lui, mais ça revenait au même. D'autant qu'il tenait toujours la laisse de Aomine fermement.

-Vous êtes vraiment les mêmes tous les deux, dit-il. C'en est déconcertant.

Une pluie d'insultes se préparait, il le sentait.

-Hé les abrutis ! Lança Hyuga de son siège. Maintenant, vous la fermez, où vous aurez affaire à moi !

…

-C'était dur.

Kagami approuva silencieusement et apporta sa cuillère à sa bouche. Il avala lentement la soupe miso brûlante et soupira. Il aimait les ambiance tranquilles comme ça, malgré le fait qu'il avait le sang chaud et qu'il aimait bouger.

Il leva les yeux vers Aomine.

-Juste un truc qui me turlupine…

-Quoi ?

-Ta laisse !

Aomine jeta un regard désespéré à l'objet qui occupait toujours son cou.

-Imayoshi a pris un modèle avec fermoir à cadenas. Wakamatsu a jeté la clé pour se venger, parce que je l'ai frappé une fois.

-Et t'as pas essayé de la couper ?

Aomine attrapa l'étiquette.

-« Modèle équipé de la nouvelle technologie anti-érosion, lut-il. « Résiste aux lames en tous genres et aux coups de griffes et de dents. Garanti deux ans. Peut résister à la force de traction d'un chien de 100 kilos ».

Puis il regarda Kagami d'un air totalement blasé.

-Donc oui, j'ai essayé. Je suis allé voir le magasin aussi. Le gars m'a dit qu'il faudrait un sécateur ou des pinces spéciales pour couper le cadenas, mais il a refusé de le faire même quand je le lui ai demandé. Trop près de la gorge, apparemment.

Kagami se retint de rire. Voir Aomine avec une laisse lui laissait une étrange impression au creux du ventre, même s'il ne saurait exactement expliquer quoi.

-Et forcer le cadenas ?

Pas de réponse. Aomine lui lança un regard lumineux.

-Mais c'est une super idée ! Tu connais quelqu'un qui saurait faire ça ?

-Je suis étrangement persuadé que Haisaki sait le faire, mais aussi que tu ne veux surtout pas qu'il te voit avec une laisse, donc… il ne reste que moi.

-Tu sais faire ça, _toi _? S'étonna Aomine.

-Hé, j'ai grandi en Amérique je te rappelle !

Kagami se leva et alla chercher du fil de fer dans un tiroir.

-Vas t'asseoir sur le canapé et dégage ton cou. Je vais essayer.

Aomine s'exécuta. Il enleva son gilet et tendit le cou au maximum.

-Comme ça ?

-Ouais.

Kagami s'assit juste à côté de lui et entreprit d'introduire le fil de fer dans la serrure du cadenas.

-Bon, tu peux arrêter de gesticuler ? Dit-il, agacé, après plusieurs essais infructueux.

-C'est ton souffle sur mon cou, ça chatouille ! Se défendit Aomine. T'es vachement près aussi !

-Si tu veux te débarrasser de ce truc, c'est le seul moyen, répondit Kagami pour cacher les rougeurs qui montaient à ses joues.

D'une main, il attrapa le tissu qui entourait le cou de Aomine, et de l'autre, il fit doucement entrer le fil de fer dans le cadenas.

-Bouge pas trop ta main, ok ? Dit Aomine. Parce que là, elle est sur ma carotide et ça va m'étrangler si tu appuis trop.

-Je fais gaffe t'inquiète, répondit Kagami, concentré sur son ouvrage.

Mais la peau douce et les vibrations de la voix de Aomine l'empêchaient d'être à 100 % dans ce qu'il faisait.

-Hé Bakagami…

-Kagami c'est suffisant Ahomine !

Un reniflement méprisant lui fit comprendre que Aomine avait bien compris.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Silence. Puis…

-Merci.

-C'est juste une laisse à enlever. Y'a rien de…

-Je parle du reste idiot.

Kagami, surpris, leva la tête vers Aomine. Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à des remerciements si formels, surtout venant de Aomine.

Qui détourna les yeux, gêné.

-Je le répéterais pas, je te préviens ! Grogna t-il.

Kagami eut un sourire. À présent, il trouvait Aomine vraiment attendrissant. Et il ne se fatiguait même plus à relever les pensées pour le moins étranges qui lui venaient à propos de l'as de Tôo.

-J'avais bien compris, pouffa t-il.

-Te moque pas !

-Je ne me moque pas.

-Si tu te moque !

-Si je te dis que non, abruti !

Un déclic se fit entendre, interrompant le début de dispute. Puis la laisse glissa à terre et tomba en faisant un bruit mat.

-Ah, elle est tombée ! S'exclama Aomine en la pointant du doigt.

-Oui, en effet ! Répliqua Kagami. Je t'avais dit que j'allais y arriver !

-J'en ai pas douté une seconde, déclara Aomine d'un air si solennel que Kagami ne le crut absolument pas.

-Mais oui, bien sûr…

-Bon, en fait si. J'ai douté quasiment tout le long.

-J'en étais sûr ! Lança Kagami. La prochaine fois, crève pour que je te l'enlève ! Et puis tiens, je vais la garder en souvenir !

Il s'empara de l'objet avant que Aomine ne comprenne ce qu'il avait dit.

-Je vais écrire « Laisse de Aomine » dessus et l'accrocher sur la porte d'entrée !

-Hein ? Non !

-Si !

-Non !

-Si !

Le portable de Kagami retentit, interrompant la dispute.

-Ah, c'est juste un sms… fit le rouquin en ouvrant le message.

Ses traits se durcirent immédiatement à la lecture. Puis il se tourna vers Aomine.

-Toi, tu sors de chez moi !

Aomine ouvrit des yeux ronds.

-Tout de suite ! Hurla Kagami en désignant la porte.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour bonjour ! Voici le chapitre 4 et, pour ne pas faire de mauvaises surprises, c'est l'avant dernier chapitre de cette histoire. Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 4

Une fois que Aomine fut parti, Kagami s'effondra dans le canapé et se prit la tête dans les mains. Quel idiot il avait été.

Il attrapa son portable et relut le message. Deux fois. Déjà, quand il l'avait reçu, il n'en avait pas cru ses yeux, et il avait dut le relire trois fois avant d'être bien sûr d'avoir compris. Et puis là, son cœur avait fait un mini-arrêt.

_« __Je sais que tu en as marre que je t'embête avec Aomine, mais Momoi vient de me prévenir qu'il a fait une fugue. Ses parents __n'ont plus de nouvelles de lui__ depuis une semaine. On fait quoi ? On les prévient ou pas ? » _Signé : Kuroko.

-J'ai été trop con…

…

Le lendemain, Aomine ne vint pas au rendez-vous au stade. Kagami lui avait quand même fait un bentô. Il avait beau lui en vouloir de lui avoir menti sur une grande partie de l'histoire, il n'allait pas le laisser mourir de faim.

-Tu es là.

Il se retourna, surpris.

-Kuroko ! S'exclama t-il, prêt à frapper le plus petit. Préviens moi avant de faire ça !

-Je viens de le faire. Plus important, tu sais où est Aomine ?

-Comment je le saurais ?! Répliqua Kagami. Est-ce que tu le vois dans les parages ?

-Ne sois pas aussi grognon avec moi, dit Kuroko calmement. Je sais que tu lui fais à manger. C'est la seule explication logique puisque Momoi ne l'as jamais vu prendre de repas en extérieur avec elle.

Kagami poussa un long soupir.

-Il n'est pas venu en cours aujourd'hui, ajouta Kuroko. Personne ne sait où il est. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Il vit le plus grand détourner le regard.

-Kagami.

-Je l'ai viré de chez moi hier soir quand j'ai reçu ton message, c'est tout ! Avoua enfin Kagami.

-Hier soir ? S'étonna Kuroko. Il dort chez toi ?

-Non, mais je le fais bouffer. J'étais pas au courant de sa fugue ! Je pensais qu'il rentrait chez lui après !

-Il t'a raconté quoi au juste pour que tu le nourrisse ?

-Heu… que ses parents étaient en voyage et que… il avait plus de sous donc voilà.

Kuroko émit un bruit indéfinissable que Kagami interpréta comme un ricanement.

-C'est quoi le problème ?! Protesta t-il.

-Tu es vraiment bête des fois, répondit Kuroko. C'est trop gros pour être vrai, comme excuse. Tu es le seul qui se serait fait avoir, à part peut-être Kise.

(A quelques kilomètres de là, Kise éternua)

-Ouais, j'imagine que c'est pour ça que Aomine est venu me voir moi et personne d'autre…

Kagami détestait l'avouer, mais découvrir la trahison de Aomine lui faisait beaucoup plus mal qu'il ne le voulait.

-Du coup, Momoi et moi nous demandons si nous devons avertir ses parents que nous le voyons tous les jours ou presque, continua son coéquipier.

-Ils peuvent pas le chercher tous seuls ! S'énerva Kagami. Ils sont allé voir les flics au moins ?

Kuroko poussa un soupir d'agacement, ce qui le surprit.

-Je ne veux pas t'insulter, Kagami, mais tu ne comprends vraiment rien à rien en ce qui concerne Aomine.

-Quoi ? S'étrangla Kagami. Mais je m'en fout, de le comprendre moi !

Un poing le cueillit à la pommette, le faisant chanceler. Un coup d'une force si misérable n'allait sûrement pas le faire tomber.

-Mais c'est quoi ton problème ?! S'exclama t-il en se massant la joue, quelque peu endolorie.

-Notre collaboration avec Aomine s'est terminée à cause d'une embrouille comme ça, dit Kuroko. Ne dis plus ce genre de chose. C'est important de comprendre les sentiments des autres. Alors je vais te dire : ses parents n'ont jamais beaucoup de considération pour lui.

Kagami se tourna vers lui vivement, surpris.

-Mais c'est un génie du basket, il…

-Ce n'est pas ça. Ils sont constamment en train de se disputer, et Aomine est toujours passé au second plan. Depuis qu'il est tout petit, personne ne lui a jamais dit quoi faire ou ne pas faire. Il n'a jamais eu aucune limites. Il s'est presque élevé tout seul. C'est pourquoi il est si difficile à vivre.

Kagami ne sut pas quoi répondre, d'autant plus qu'il comprenait parfaitement ce sentiment.

-Même quand il ramenait de mauvaises notes, on ne lui disait rien. Même quand il marquait 40 points en match, on ne le félicitait pas. D'ailleurs, ils n'ont jamais assisté au moindre de ses matchs.

-S'il a toujours vécu comme ça, alors pourquoi il a soudainement décidé de fuguer ?

-Momoi est allé le voir hier après le match. Du moins, elle est allé chez lui. Et elle a tout appris. Ses parents sont en train de divorcer. Ils veulent que Aomine choisisse l'un d'entre eux. Mais…

Kuroko s'interrompit, peu habitué à parler autant.

-Ils veulent tous les deux déménager hors de Tokyo. Et je pense que Aomine…

-Il veut rester ici, pas vrai ? Le coupa Kagami. Parce qu'ici, il peut jouer au basket !

Kuroko le regarda, surpris.

-Moi aussi, j'ai grandi sans que mes parents ne m'accordent aucun intérêt. Je sais ce que c'est. La seule chose qui m'a permis de tenir, c'est le basket !

Kagami se dirigea vers la sortie.

-Ou vas tu ? Demanda Kuroko.

-Chercher Aomine !

…

Il faisait particulièrement beau ce jour là, même si on était en hiver. Il y avait même du soleil, ce qui permit à Aomine de profiter de la relative chaleur pour faire une petite sieste. Enfin, il essayait. Tout ce qui était arrivé ses derniers jours l'empêchait d'avoir l'esprit tranquille et encore plus depuis la veille. Il savait que c'était de sa faute et qu'il aurait du tout dire à Kagami dès le début, mais il n'en avait pas vraiment la force, même si sortir un mensonge aussi énorme lui avait presque noué la gorge.

Il poussa un long soupir. Il allait abandonner cette fois. Il allait rentrer chez lui, choisir un de ses parents au pif et s'en aller. Trouver un nouveau lycée, intégrer une équipe de basket minable et ne plus jamais jouer un match excitant. Voilà. C'était tout. Il en aurait presque pleuré s'il n'avait pas autant de fierté. Il devait choisir entre ses parents ou le basket. Il se trouvait détestable de penser ça, mais il préférait largement le basket.

-Et alors, c'est un problème ?

Il ouvrit les yeux, surpris par la voix qui venait de retentir.

-Kagami ?

-Moi aussi je préfère le basket, se contenta de continuer le rouquin en s'asseyant à côté de lui. Largement même !

Aomine se redressa. Un silence s'installa.

-J'attends des excuses au fait, signala Kagami.

-Hein ?

Aomine ne savait pas par où commencer. Il était vraiment très peu doué pour ce genre de chose, et encore plus avec Kagami.

-Je te rembourserais pour la bouffe, dit-il.

-Je m'en tape de ça ! Rétorqua Kagami. Je veux des excuses , pas du fric !

-Je sais ça ! Râla Aomine sur le même ton. Je prends mon courage à deux mains là !

Kagami lui lança un drôle de regard.

-T'es con, lâcha t-il. Il faut être bien plus courageux pour fuguer de chez soi que pour s'excuser.

-Ça dépend les points de vue !

Les joues rouges de Aomine, malgré son teint mat, indiquaient qu'il allait bientôt y arriver.

-Juste pour savoir… Tu vas faire quoi maintenant ? Demanda Kagami. Toute ton équipe est au courant puisque l'autre pimbêche leur a tout raconté.

-Que… quoi ?! S'exclama Aomine. Non ! Ah, je rêve ! Elle peut pas se taire des fois !

-T'as pas répondu à ma question, signala Kagami. Alors ?

Aomine se rembrunit.

-Je suppose que j'ai pas le choix ! Lança t-il. Je vais retourner chez moi et…

-Tu vas partir ?

-…

-Abandonner les compétitions ? L'espoir de me battre ? Trouver des adversaires à ta mesure ? L'excitation des matchs ?

-Tu crois que c'est ce que je veux ! Hurla Aomine. Le basket, c'est tout ce que j'ai, abruti ! Je suis mort une fois, le jour où je me suis mis à m'ennuyer au basket, et tu m'as fait revivre en me battant ! Maintenant, je vais vraiment mourir pour de bon !

Il se tut, conscient qu'il venait de lâcher tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, ou presque.

-Tu ne veux pas partir, Ahomine ?!

-Ne me fais pas répéter Bakagami !

-Très bien !

Kagami se leva. Aomine leva les yeux vers lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Ce que je peux pour que tu reste !

Il commença à s'éloigner. Aomine se rattrapa rapidement.

-Pourquoi ?! S'exclama t-il. Je t'ai rien demandé !

-Je le sais bien abruti ! Répliqua Kagami. Et tu as beaucoup trop de fierté pour ça ! Mais c'est important pour moi que tu reste !

Aomine s'arrêta net. Puis il se mit devant Kagami pour l'arrêter.

-Je ne peux pas te demander de faire ça ! Stop !

Kagami continua tout de même d'avancer, jusqu'à se retrouver à quelques centimètres à peine de son rival.

-Si tu vire pas, je te fais tomber ! Le prévint-il.

-C'est moi, le plus costaud des deux !

-Oui, mais moi, j'ai le ventre plein et j'ai dormi dans un lit. Pas toi.

Aomine tiqua. Kagami avait parfaitement raison. Il mourrait de faim et il était horriblement courbaturé, à force de dormir sur des bancs.

-Je ne veux quand même pas que tu… commença t-il.

-Quoi que tu dise, j'irais, le coupa Kagami. Laisse moi passer.

-Non !

-Si !

-Non !

-Si !

-Non !

-C'est un peu répétitif non ? Fit Kagami. On se dispute comme ça au moins trois fois par jour en ce moment !

-Pas ma faute si t'es jamais d'accord avec moi ! Répliqua Aomine.

-Rien à voir ! T'es juste particulièrement têtu !

-Toi aussi !

-Non !

-Si !

-Non !

-Stop ! Contra cette fois Aomine. On va pas recommencer ! Juste… même si tu ne veux pas, laisse moi… partir.

Kagami le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Toi non plus, tu ne veux pas partir.

-Bien sûr que non !

-Alors crétin ! Si aucun de nous deux ne veut, c'est quoi le problème ?! C'est encore ta fichue fierté ?

-Rien à voir !

-Alors quoi ?!

Aomine attrapa Kagami par la nuque et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le rouquin ne réagit pas les premières secondes avant de comprendre brutalement ce qui était en train de se produire. Aomine était en train de l'embrasser. Et quel baiser ! Il n'était pas expert en la matière, puisque c'était son premier, mais ça n'en était pas moins agréable. Ce fut cependant trop bref à son goût, puisque c'était fini le temps qu'il ait le temps de penser à participer lui aussi.

-C'est pour ça, dit enfin Aomine. Si tu essaies, et que je doive partir quand même, ça sera encore plus dur après ! Tu comprends idiot ?!

-Non, c'est toi qui est con ! Rugit Kagami. D'une, tu ne partiras pas, et de deux, si tu ne m'avais pas embrassé, ce serait moins compliqué ! Mais merci, tu m'as donné une bonne raison !

-Hein ?

-Bouge ton cul de là maintenant !

Encore sonné, l'as de Tôo se laissa dépasser sans réagir.

-De quoi tu cause Bakagami ?! Quel raison je t'ai donné ?

Kagami revint sur ses pas, l'embrassa rapidement et repartit, le laissant dans le flou total.

-Au fait, où tu habites ?

-Crétin !


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

-Ahem...

Aomine regretta instantanément de s'être raclé la gorge. Trois paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers lui.

-Tu veux dire quelque chose Daiki chéri ? Demanda doucement sa mère ?

Aomine entendit nettement Kagami pouffer à l'entente du surnom affectueux de sa mère et allait l'insulter vertement avant se se rappeler la présence de ses parents, qui étaient pour le moment assis devant eux à la table du salon.

Kagami profita de cet interlude pour jeter un regard à la décoration intérieure. Il s'en doutait. Pas une seule photo de Aomine. Si on ne connaissait pas son existence, impossible de deviner que ce couple avait eu un enfant.

-Moi… pas trop mais… si tu pouvais juste l'ouvrir Kagami, ça serait bien, lâcha enfin Aomine. Tu m'as traîné jusqu'ici pour ça non ?

-Je te laissais le temps de te préparer mentalement, répondit le rouquin.

-C'est bon je suis prêt.

-Si tu le dis… soupira Kagami. Bon…

Il jeta un regard plein de défi aux parents et Aomine.

-Ao… Daiki a décidé de rester ici à Tokyo avec moi. Il ne partira avec aucun d'entre vous !

Aomine manqua de s'étouffer. Depuis quand ?

-Je t'avais dit de te préparer, idiot ! Chuchota Kagami en voyant sa tête. C'est que le début en plus !

Aomine ferma les yeux, craignant le pire. Kagami lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille.

-Hé, on est toujours là ! Fit remarquer le père de Aomine. J'aimerais savoir qui tu crois être pour te permettre de dire ça.

Kagami eut un sourire narquois. Il s'attendait à la question. C'était presque trop facile. Il attrapa Aomine par la taille. Aomine qui comprit instantanément ce qui allait se passer. Et qui manqua de défaillir.

-Chuis son mec !

Aomine ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir la réaction de ses parents. Mais au bout de quelques secondes de silence, il finit par ouvrir presque timidement les yeux.

Aucun de ses deux parents n'avaient bougé. Pas d'un iota.

-Euh… vous êtes morts ?

-Vous faites semblant, dit son père. Pour ne pas avoir à partir. Ça ne prend pas avec moi.

-Ah, vous croyez ? Répondit Kagami.

Son ton était étonnamment calme. Aomine comprit pourquoi. Tout simplement parce que c'était presque vrai dans un sens.

-Tu veux une preuve ? Lança t-il à son père.

Il reçut un regard alarmé en réponse. Il soupira.

-Ah, j'vous jure… Taiga ?

Il attrapa le visage du rouquin et l'embrassa comme jamais. Il eut le plaisir de constater que son partenaire participait activement à l'échange. Franchement, il aurait presque pu oublier dans quelle situation il se trouvait et rester comme ça toute la journée, à embrasser Kagami.

Il entendit un vague glapissement venant de sa mère mais n'y prêta pas attention le moins du monde. Il était trop bien là, malgré le manque d'air qui commençait à se faire sentir.

-Stop !

Il se détacha presque à regret de Kagami et, non sans l'avoir embrassé rapidement une dernière fois, il reporta son attention sur ses géniteurs qui avaient légèrement pâli.

-Vous m'croyez maintenant.. ?

Son père acquiesça presque à contrecœur.

-Embrasser un autre homme, c'est facile, mais y mettre autant d'envie…

Aomine se contenta de ricaner.

-Nous y voilà ! Déclara t-il.

-Je ne peux pas te laisser ici Daiki, ajouta son père. Tu es encore mineur ! Et malgré tout… l'amour que tu porte à ton… ton…

-Petit ami ? Dit Kagami. C'est le mot que vous cherchiez ?

-Ahem… oui, on peut dire ça… Daiki, tu ne peux pas t'incruster chez les gens comme ça ! Ses parents ne…

-Sont pas là, le coupa Kagami pour la seconde fois. Ils vivent en Amérique pour le moment. Du coup, je vis à l'appartement familial tout seul.

-Mais même comme ça ! Intervint sa mère. Laisser deux jeunes livrés à eux-même, c'est irresponsable !

-Il me semble que vous laissez Daiki se débrouiller seul depuis longtemps, contra Kagami. J'ai entendu que vous disputiez beaucoup et que vous êtes souvent absents à cause du travail. Ça ne changera pas grand-chose pour lui. En ce qui me concerne, c'est la même chose.

Le silence se fit autour de la table.

Aomine réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Il comprenait parfaitement ce que Kagami proposait. Et il était en train d'accepter. Alors qu'il avait refusé son aide parce qu'il ne voulait pas être un fardeau. Et encore moins lui être redevable. Il voulait vraiment vivre avec lui, mais une partie de lui se déchirait à penser qu'il dépendrait entièrement de quelqu'un. Il était tellement indépendant d'habitude qu'il se sentait mal de devoir s'en remettre à quelqu'un. Même si ce quelqu'un était Kagami.

Une soudaine pression sur ses doigts le fit sortir de ses pensées. Kagami venait de lui prendre la main sur la table.

-Je sais que tu ne veux pas, murmura le roux. Mais je préfère cent fois devoir te loger et te nourrir que te savoir loin.

-Tu m'énerve ! Râla Aomine. Tu sais toujours ce que je pense !

Kagami ricana.

-C'est tout à fait normal… Ah mince, avec ton prénom, je peux pas faire de jeux de mots !

-Abruti !

-Donc je disais… toi et moi, on est pareils, c'est pour ça que je sais toujours.

-Un point pour toi… Ah, c'est vrai ! Moi non plus je trouve pas de blague à faire avec ton prénom !

-On dérange pas trop ? Intervint la mère de Aomine. Quoi qu'il en soit… Kagami c'est ça ? Je ne veux pas que mon fils vive avec un étranger et à ses crochets en prime !

-Je connais sûrement mieux votre fils que vous, m'dame. Et si vous ne voulez pas qu'il soit un boulet pour moi, vous n'avez qu'à lui donner une pension alimentaire.

-Hein ?

-Arrête ça Daiki ! T'es vraiment pas classe du tout quand tu dis ça ! S'énerva Kagami.

-Non, mais c'est quoi une pension… animalière c'est ça ? Répondit l'as de Tôo.

-Alimentaire, Daikidiot ! Ah, j'ai fini par trouver tu remarqueras ! Mon père et ma mère m'envoient tous les deux une pension alimentaire.

-Vas-y explique.

-Ben en gros, quand des parents divorcent, celui qui à la garde des gosses reçoit une pension alimentaire de l'autre parent. Dans mon cas, comme ma mère est… ailleurs et mon père vit aux Etats-Unis et que je ne vis avec aucun des deux, même si c'est mon père qui a la garde officielle, il me donne la pension que ma mère lui verse pour moi. Et de son côté, elle m'en donne un peu aussi. Ce qui me fait de l'argent pour vivre.

-T'es vachement calé sur le sujet, Taigabruti ! S'exclama Aomine, fier t'avoir lui aussi trouvé une nouvelle blague. Comment ça se fait d'ailleurs ?

-Ben, quand ça parle fric, forcément… Et puis il fallait bien que j'arrive à vivre ici alors mon vieux m'a expliqué le système. Et puis franchement, la Izuki mania, faut arrêter là ! Les blagues de merde, moi, je dis stop !

-Daiki, donne moi une seule bonne raison de te laisser rester ici.

Aomine se tourna vers son père.

-Parce que je peux jouer au basket.

-Une vraie raison Daiki ! Le basket, ce n'est qu'un j…

-C'est ma vie ! L'interrompit Aomine. C'est la seule chose pour laquelle je m'intéresse vraiment, et je suis doué ! Les joueurs qui peuvent me battre peuvent presque se compter sur les doigts d'une seule main, et ils sont tous ici ! Mais si t'en veux une alors voilà ! Si tu refuse, je me barre de nouveau, et tu ne me reverras plus du tout !

Sa déclaration créa un froid autour de la table.

-Je ne savais pas… que tu étais si fort au basket… dit sa mère. Je…

-T'avais qu'à prendre le temps de venir me voir jouer ! Répliqua Aomine sur un ton acide. Maintenant c'est trop tard !

Il se leva et sortit. Kagami s'apprêtait à le rejoindre lorsqu'une main attrapa la sienne.

\- ?

-Est-ce que tu prendras soin de lui ?

-Chérie !

Kagami fixa la mère de Aomine qui le regardait avec des yeux débordants de larmes.

-Je…

Il n'était pas doué du tout pour exprimer ses émotions. Il y parvenait parfois, sous le coup d'une impulsion soudaine, mais le plus souvent, il était très maladroit.

-J'ai joué contre lui trois fois, dit-il. J'ai perdu deux fois, mais j'ai gagné une fois en y mettant tout ce que j'avais. Il est vraiment exceptionnel au basket. C'est vrai. Peu de joueurs lui arrivent à la cheville. Il est l'as de la Génération des Miracles, et ça veut dire beaucoup de choses. Même entre eux, il est considéré comme le plus fort. Il est adulé et craint par les autres joueurs. Si je prendrais soin de lui ? Évidemment ! C'est mon petit ami !

Il appuya soigneusement sur les derniers mots pour bien leur faire rentrer dans le crâne.

…

-Hé.

Aomine se tourna vers Kagami qui arborait une expression étrange.

-Qu'est-ce tu as ? T'as l'air louche.

-Ils… ont accepté.

Aomine sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Les mots que Kagami venait de prononcer avait du mal à intégrer son cerveau. Il secoua la tête. Non, il avait du mal entendre.

-À une seule condition, ajouta le rouquin.

Aïe. Évidemment. C'était trop beau pour être vrai.

-C'est quoi leur condition ? Marmonna t-il.

-Ils veulent te voir jouer.

Aomine écarquilla les yeux.

-Que.. ?

-Bon, ton père a un peu râlé au début, mais j'avais réussi à me mettre ta mère dans la poche, alors elle l'a convaincu pour moi. Tu me connais, je suis un peu bourrin ! Je lui aurais enfoncé un ballon dans le crâne jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte, mais bon, ça marche pas avec tout le monde !

-J'ai pas de match de prévu pour le moment, dit Aomine pour masquer les émotions qui l'envahissaient. À savoir la joie et… la joie.

-On peut toujours demander à Kise d'organiser un match amical, répondit Kagami. Ou Murasakibara. Lui, j'arrive à le convaincre facilement. Il est tellement manipulable !

Aomine éclata de rire, même si la remarque de Kagami n'était pas drôle. Il voulait simplement exprimer ce qu'il ressentait, quitte à passer pour un demeuré.

-Dis leur que ça marche !

-Hé, mais fais le toi-même ! Chuis pas ta bonne !

…

Kise le regarda avec de grands yeux ronds, ce qui, quand on connaissait leur forme originelle, relevait de l'extraordinaire et traduisait un étonnement intense.

-Répète ça pour voir, Kagamicchi ?

-Crève ! Répliqua Kagami. Et puis tes surnoms à la con là…

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ic… Oh, Kagami ! S'exclama Kasamatsu. Pourquoi t'es là ?

-Je voudrais organiser un match entre Kaijô et Tôo, répondit Kagami. Nous, on a un petit souci de joueurs pour le moment, du coup…

-Quel genre de souci ? S'enquit Kise.

-On a… un peu trop de couple de gays dans l'équipe, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Pas de réponse.

-Ils ont du mal à marcher, si tu préfère ! Précisa Kagami. Entre _ça _et la Winter Cup, les pauvres tiennent pas le choc.

-Je comprends très bien ! S'exclama Kise avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme. D'ailleurs moi quand je…

Kasamatsu le frappa pour le faire taire, les joues rouges.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, donne moi une bonne raison Kagami. Certes, un match contre Tôo serait très bon pour nous entraîner et Kise meurt d'envie de se mesurer de nouveau à Aomine, mais bon…

Kagami lui raconta toute l'histoire.

-Mais je veux pas que Aominecchi s'en aille moi ! Geignit Kise. Kasamatsu, s'il te plaît ! Je veux jouer contre lui…

Il se mit à se dandiner comme un gamin et à geindre de plus en plus fort, tant et si bien que le capitaine n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'accepter. Il n'arrivait jamais à refuser quoi que ce soit à Kise quand il avait cette bouille adorable de gamin.

-Ok… soupira t-il.

-Youpi ! hurla Kise en se jetant à son cou pour l'embrasser. D'ailleurs Kagamicchi, depuis quand tu t'inquiètes pour Aominecchi ?

-Déjà parce que c'est mon rival numéro un, et parce qu'on est ensemble depuis hier.

-HEIN !

Le hurlement de l'équipe de Kaijô le suivit jusqu'au portail et il sourit, satisfait de son petit effet.

-Ah… Décidément, on y peut rien !

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Kagami tira l'oreille de Aomine.

-T'aurais pu y aller toi-même au lieu de m'envoyer à ta place !

-Tu préférais y aller de toute façon, répondit Aomine en l'embrassant. Fais pas semblant, je te connais trop bien ! Toi et moi, on est comme deux gouttes d'eau.

…

Et c'est fini ! Je sais, elle n'est pas très longue, mais comme c'était ma première de Kuroko no Basket, j'ai décidé de ne pas trop la faire durer en longueur. Ceci dit, j'ai d'autres idées et d'autres couples à mettre en scène. J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié car moi, j'ai aimé l'écrire ! C'était très agréable ! Et non, pas de lemon ! Peut-être dans la suivante… Sur ce, à très bientôt (si j'ai l'inspiration qui suit) !


End file.
